A very special sing-along
by Burned.Once.Again
Summary: Oneshot about Percy and Annabeth, happening right after the end of TITAN'S CURSE. Song Fic. Don't like, don't read. Been done a million times before, but give me a chance. This one is totally different. I suck at summaries, by the way.. The story is much better. R/R PLEASE :D


Hi guys! I had posted this story before, but it was, somehow, in some way I am NOT aware of, deleted from my profile. So, here it is again, with exactly the same content. Thank you to all of you who have read it before, reviewed it, liked it and perhaps put me on story or author alert.

This happens a few days after Annabeth's return at the end of Titan's curse. And, for those of you who aren't aware, it's a song fic. If you don't like those, well, don't read my story. Reviews are accepted, positive as well as negative ones. They both help my writing. It's a pretty short oneshot, but I might write a sequel to it if you guys like it

Before I forget, none of the characters mentioned are mine. They are the property of Rick Riordan.

AND the song is Far Away, by Nickelback. Again, not mine. If you want to check the video out, watch?v=j4y-RzVGrHg

Thanks, guys :D

* * *

They were sitting together by the creek. Percy and Annabeth, stitched-up, fed and rested, were simply enjoying the sunlight and each other's company after being apart for so long. After a moment, Annabeth stood and offered her hand to her companion, inviting him to follow her to the dining pavilion, seeing as the conch horn had just sounded.

Falling in step beside her, Percy turned his head towards his best friend, and took in her appearance; she was still a little pale, paler than her usual complexion, that is, and she had lightly pronounced bags under her stormy eyes. Here and there, fading and new bruises could be seen on her arms and legs, as well as several scars, scratches and cuts that were still in the process of healing themselves.

"Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?"

Said boy raised his eyes to stare at Annabeth's smirking face.

"No, not really. Just wondering if I should tell you how bad you look", he answered, laughing at her expression.

Instead of acknowledging his comment, Annabeth simply smiled and lovingly shook her head at him. She was used to this strange and random banter between each other, and she only just realized how much she had missed it, this feeling she always got when it happened.

Having arrived at the pavilion, they separated, promising each other to meet up after and walk together to the camp fire for the sing-along.

Over the next hour, campers could see Percy and Annabeth bursting into peals of laughter for unknown reasons. This, of course, attracted the attention of many Aphrodite children and of Annabeth's siblings. Yes, they all knew that the Son of Poseidon and their dear sister were best friends and cared deeply for one another, but they were always left confused and perplexed towards the duo.

Finally, having choked on his blue cherry coke for the umpteenth time, Percy gave up trying to take a sip and instead walked over to Annabeth, who was waiting for him near the door.

"Finally realized I've been here laughing at you for the past ten minutes, have you?"

Nodding, he said, "I'll meet you at the amphitheater, ok? I just want to go grab a hoodie, since it is a little cold out."

"Ok, sure. I'll save you a seat in the middle, Seaweed brain. Now, run, or you'll miss the start of the camp fire!"

Giving her a salute, he ran away, the sound of her melody-like laughter in his wake.

When he arrived at his cabin, he went straight to his cupboard. But, instead of grabbing a sweater like he said he would, he grabbed the acoustic guitar his mother had given him a few years ago.

See, when Annabeth was taken away, the pain he felt was unbearable. And so, he decided, godly parents' reaction be damned, that he would tell Annabeth how he feels about her, and that, hopefully, she would reciprocate those feelings. So, he had been working on a song, a beautiful one at that, and it was finally ready.

Walking out of his cabin, Percy made his way to the amphitheater, and slipped in the back.

* * *

"Where is he!? He should have been here by now!" said Annabeth.

"Relax. He'll be here. Believe me, Annabeth, you know he wouldn't miss this if he had the choice!"

Thalia, who had been waiting for Percy to show up, was exasperated. Annabeth had been asking that same question for the past five minutes, and she was about to shock her just so she would shut up.

The fire was started, and, just as Annabeth was about to say something, one of the Apollo boys came out onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening, campers! I trust everybody is in the mood for some music?"

Cheers erupted all around.

"Very good. Listen, we have something a little different for you guys tonight… Tonight, we have a camper, who is not from the Apollo cabin, mind you, who would like to sing us all a song. Now, I know that, usually, we don't do that because, most of the time, other cabins aren't really good singers…. But, I have heard him sing, and, boy, does he have talent! Anyway, I shall not delay this any further. So, please give a warm welcome to our one and only Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson!"

Cheers and applause resonated everywhere.

Annabeth was stunned into silence as she saw her best friend, her Seaweed Brain, walk on stage with a guitar hanging on his shoulder.

"Umm, hi everyone! So, because of recent events, I decided that I should probably take a pretty big risk here, and try this out….. The song I chose, well, I wrote it, and it's for a very special girl. She's my best friend, and she has only just come back from a very dangerous quest. We all love her. So, Wise Girl, this one's for you."

Percy started gently strumming his guitar. After about 10 seconds, he started to sing.

"_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore"_

As there were no lyrics at this moment, he shot a glance towards Annabeth and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_I love you _

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore"_

Annabeth was now crying in earnest, tears unashamedly running down her face as a smile was firmly in place since Percy had started singing to her.

"_So far away (so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away (so far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know_

_You know!_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go"_

As the music faded, he stood up and spoke into the microphone.

"Wise Girl. I know you hate this kind of stuff. The grand gestures, the personal moments in front of a whole lot of people… But, I knew this was the only way I would be brave enough to tell you how I've been feeling ever since that first quest 2 years ago. So, in the hopes that you feel the same way, here goes nothing: I love you, Annabeth Chase."

As every single person present turned towards her to see what she would do, Annabeth smiled, stood up and walked down to where her best friend was standing with a hopeful expression on his face.

Reaching him, she didn't utter a single word. All she did was stare at him, smile and kiss him.

As the cheers and the applause exploded from everywhere, especially the Aphrodite cabin, she held on to him, and he, to her. After what felt like hours but was really a few minutes, they separated. The microphone, right next to them, was used again for one last statement.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

So, this is it. I know that they technically didn't get together until the end of Last Olympian, but it seemed much more fitting, for this song, at least, to put it before Battle Of The Labyrinth.

So, I hope you guys liked it! Please, leave a review, whether it's positive or negative, or even both. I shall be sure to answer you as an acknowledgement to your comment and as a thank you for helping me out with my stories. If there are any other pairings you would like to see, or if you have suggestions for future fanfics, feel free to PM me with them, and I shall take them into consideration!

Again, guys. Thank you very much for reading and for the future reviews :D

MurderAndMedicine101


End file.
